Catherine Grundler
Catherine Grundler (28 Years Old) (Voiced by Ashley Johnson) She is one of Ronald's partners, she also helps Hendrix to fight her enemies, Catherine is a skill fighter and uses sticks for her advantage. Appearance Present, Green jumper, Green and Red Belt, Black pants, Purple and Orange boots Future, Green and Grey uniform with Black gloves, Green pants, with Grey boots Personality Catherine is portrayed as an intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it came to talking with Ronald. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. As she found well with Ronald, she became even more mature, as well as becoming more caring and sympathetic. Her affection towards her friend Ronald, became more clear as well. Despite being far more mature and reasonable than Ronald, Catherine is somewhat hotheaded and can lose control of her anger, but not as Hendrix. Catherine occasionally prioritises things incorrectly, she knows the missions is important then anything else History Before Hendrix Linguistics Catherine works at the Agent Force, she forms a ally with Ronald, as she was ignored by her boss, she was good at her martial arts and gadgets, as Ronald was immature, until he started to impress as Catherine and Ronald form a partnership together Season 2 "Cut Case" Catherine and Ronald helps Hendrix to take out the gas, as Hendrix takes on Klaus tank afterwards, Catherine and Ronald helps him, as Hendrix destroys his tank to destroy it Season 3 "Life And Death" Catherine form a team with Doctor Hawkins, to stop the R.D.Ms transmission, that was covering all over these years, they destroy it for good, ending the R.D.M war, as Hendrix survived while Klaus dies Season 4 "Power Play" Catherine and Ronald herd that Hendrix has gone insane, as they save Doctor Hawkins from being destroyed by Hendrix. But Catherine and Ronald assist as Hendrix returns to normal. Darius infected everyone with his virus, but Hendrix destroys him and turns everyone back to normal Future Catherine and Ronald became great partnership for years, as Ronald became a leader at the Agent force, after years gone by, Catherine retired and tells, Hendrix's kids, Nathan and Natalie Powers And Abilities Catherine is a capable gymnast and martial artist. As she meet Ronald, she was occasionally shown to be quite good in hand-to-hand combat fights against enemies who had normal strength levels. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team. At the age of 11 it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in Taekwondo. When preferring to use her athletics during fights and, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Catherine does martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing and cross country. Catherine learns from the movies that she watch. Equipment * Whip - She uses it to stun her enemies * Agent Trap - She uses a floor trap, to stick her enemies or trip them over * Exploding Bomb - It uses to ambush her enemies, instead of killing them * Claw - Use it to grab something * Grappling Hook - The grapple at advantages Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Catherine mean. The name Catherine is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name'Catherine' is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin Katharina, from the Greek Aikaterina. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. Grundler mean. Grundler. Buy JPG Image » The Grundler name comes from Middle High German word "gru-ene," which means "greenery." As a surname, it likely evolved from a topographic name for someone who lived in a green and leafy place; or as a habitational name from a place such as Gruna, or Grunau in Silesia. Trivia * Catherine and Ronald, form well with each, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins thinks about it * Catherine favourite subject, Science * Catherine works the Agent Force, nearly every day, until Sunday, when she have a day off * Catherine favourite book is Larry King See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector - John Lanford - Felix Underwood - Audrey Billings - Roland Camron' - Catherine Grundler' Villains: Klaus Chase - Sarah Quinn Allies: Sharon Underwood - Grey Chase (K.I.A)Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)